


"Please don't"

by AliceMalefoy



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMalefoy/pseuds/AliceMalefoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy's law in action.<br/>Sometimes things don't go according to plan. And sometimes, things downright suck. <br/>Newt's backstory with a new twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Please don't"

“No!” Heather said sternly, putting both of her hands in front of her, preventing Minho from coming closer. “Nononono! Don’t you dare!”  
The boy took a step forward, his hands still holding the small creature. He had caught a spider and was running after the girl with it, almost dying from laughter every time she let out a squeal and ran away.  
“C’mon Heath! The small beast ain’t eating the big one!” He teased her, making her jump back when he approached. Heather shivered from disgust and huffed.  
“Put that thing away from me, I’m not kiddin’ Minho!” The threatening finger she pointed at him didn’t seem to bother him much and his smile grew wider. “I will put a bloody Beetle Blade in your hammock tonight if you take another step!” He simply rolled his eyes, not scared for a second.  
“How can such a pretty mouth swear like yours? You’re spending too much time with Newt,” Minho scoffed, the spider still struggling to escape from the fingers.  
“Yeah well, that’s because he’s not chasing me around with a spider!” Heather walked back to the Homestead. “We’ve been running all day, can’t you just put the damn spider down and leave me alone?” She asked, sounding annoyed. The Asian boy knew she was tired from her day running in the maze, but she never refused a good chase after dinner. Except when she was the one who was being chased of course.  
The two of them reached the homestead soon enough, joining the others boys, some of them were still eating, but most where just talking around the bonfire. In the dim light of the fire, everything seemed peaceful tonight, but most of the time, it wasn’t. Newt, who was walking around, spotted Heather and Minho and jogged towards them.  
“Newt!” The girl called him. “Minho’s being mean with me!” She pouted and then smirked at Minho when Newt shot him a glare. It’s been eight months that they were here. Nick, George, Alby, Minho, Frypan, Winston, Newt, Heather and a couple others came up through the box. They were scared, confused and beyond angry when they woke up here, lost, clueless and with no memory of their past. It was sad to say but the two boys who were part of first arrival ran into the maze, and got lost or killed – whatever – when trying to escape from this place, and Heather couldn’t even remember their names. Nick became the leader, Alby was the second in command, and George – poor George – died when he tried to escape through the box. He tried to go out through the box, but when it didn’t go down with someone in it, he waited for it to go back down and tried to go after it.  
He got cut in two, after making it down three meters.  
“What’s he bloody holding in his hand?” Newt asked, nodding slightly to Minho and frowning his brows. His face was stained with dirt and sweat and he looks ready to pass out from exhaustion, but his eyes were steady and alert.  
“A spider!” She said, hiding behind Newt’s figure.  
“You’re such a girl,” Minho sighed in defeat and put the poor thing down, freeing it. Newt cracked a smile and Heather stepped aside, glaring daggers at Minho.  
“She is a bloody girl, shank,” Newt rolled his eyes at his friends and Minho snickered, walking away, shoulders down.  
“Thank you,” Heather sighed in relief when he was far enough. Newt looked at her and smirked.  
“Didn’t know ya were scared of spiders,” he chuckled, giving her that half-smile of his. “And yet you don’t mind running the maze every day even though you could meet a shuckin’ griever.”  
“It’s not the same!” Heather crossed her arms over her chest and made a face. She felt a little silly for being so scared over small little creatures like spiders but she couldn’t help it, it come from her guts. It was something deep in her and even though she couldn’t remember anything from her past, she knew that it was something from the past her. The Heather before the maze was obviously freaked out by spiders.  
And the person she was today had to face imminent death and terrible injuries on a daily basis, just because some wicked people thought they could play God and put them all here.  
“Grievers can’t viciously crawl on me at night with their eight hairy legs and six eyes staring at me,” she said, shivering at the very idea. Newt let out a small laugh at those words, and he threw his arm over her shoulder, leading them both to the shelters.  
“You’re one funny lass, Heather,” he poked her cheek, causing her to blush. God bless, it was too dark for him to notice. “If I didn’t know ya I’d think you’re chickening out…” Newt shook his head, falsely serious. Heather shoved him and he rubbed his arm.  
“And violent!” He growled and she stuck her tongue at him in a fit of pure maturity.  
“I can be sweet if I want to,” she argued, both of them resuming their walk.  
“Why are you not sweet with me then?” He arched one of his eyebrows and peeked down at her. “Heath?” Newt asked when she didn’t answer. She had bitten her lower lip, fighting the urge to shove him again. He was just so thick sometimes.  
Suddenly, she wrapped an arm around Newt’s waist, snuggling closer to him. Heather was surprised by her own action, but it seemed like her body took the lead over her mind. At first, he was taken aback and didn’t react, but Newt soon looped his arms around her as well, pulling her in a hug. She felt his hands travel up and down her back, stroking her gently.  
“Aren’t I always?” She eventually muffled, her voice barely a whisper against Newt’s shirt. Her hands felt so small, resting on his back. She griped on his shirt for dear life. Newt had been her anchor ever since they all came up through that box. In the dark, small box, at ten, and with supplies… yeah, even there, they were already together. She remembered gripping on somebody next to her, she remembered his calming voice soothing her when she had trouble breathing. That goddamn box went up and up for half an hour and he girl felt awfully claustrophobic and she was sick to her stomach at the thought of never getting out of it. Newt – even before she knew who he was – made his duty to take care of her. She felt so small in his arms, so fragile, that he couldn’t even consider letting go of her.  
“Of course you are, Heath,” Newt finally answered after a couple of minutes of silence. “I was just messin’ with ya.” He shot her a smile when they parted.  
“Let’s go back,” she replied, gesturing to the shelters, where most of the boys were.  
“Erm.. nah, I gotta see Nick first,” Newt said, scratching the back of his neck. “Go, I’ll catch up on you, love.”  
“I already told you to stop callin’ me that,” she rolled her eyes at him. “I might fall for you.”  
“I might want you to,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows in a funny way and causing her to laugh.  
   
*  
   
It took a couple of minutes to wake her up, but Newt kept shaking her lightly until her eyes fluttered open. Her hands flew to her eyes to rub off the sleepiness and Heather let out a muffled groan.  
“Newt?” She asked with a smoky voice. “What time is it?”  
“It’s five o’clock, darling,” he replied in a way too enthusiastic tone for such an early hour. Newt was kneeling beside her bed, and he tried to steal her cover so she would stand up but the girl had a firm grip on her blanket and she wouldn’t let go. “Get your pretty ass up and meet me outside,” Newt quickly told her before leaving her there.  
When she eventually took the blanket off her head, Heather noticed it was still itch black, the sun hasn’t risen up yet.  
“I’m gonna bloody kill him,” she groaned to herself before giving in. She threw the cover away and quickly dressed up. Then she tiptoed out of her room and walked downstairs. As he’s told her, Newt was waiting for her in front of the shelters.  
“Ready?” He asked her as soon as she stepped out, a smile spreading his face from ear to ear. The girl ran her fingers through the thick mass of her hair, trying to untangle them the best she could. A yawn escaped from her lips.  
“Do I really have a choice?” She asked with her sleepy voice, yet her eyes were alert.  
“No,” Newt stated before grabbing her hand and leading her away. It might sound silly but when his hand touched hers, Heather suddenly felt very awake and aware of herself. Small sparks spread in her arm and caused goose bumps to rise on her skin. It wasn’t really the fact that he was holding her hand, but the way he did it. The way Newt always interlaced their fingers when doing so caused her heart troubles.  
But of course, she was the only one feeling this.  
“Newt, where are we going? Do you even see where you’re walking?” She giggled lightly.  
“I don’t need to see anything, I know this place better than my pocket,” Newt assured her. Something in the way he said the last part sounded harsh, bitter. Heather knew Newt was affected by this place more than anyone else. They’ve been there for almost a year now, with no perspective of leaving anytime soon. Add to that the fact that this place was the only place they remember, and it quickly become unbearable to live here.  
Eventually, they reached the watchtower and Newt let go of her hand, to her disappointment. Both of them began to climb to the top, silently until they reached the top.  
“We should be sleeping, we’re supposed to run the maze all day long, remember?” Heather whispered to the boy. Newt sat down at the edge of the tower and patted the place next to him, gesturing her to join him. When she did, his head tilted towards her.  
“I know, but-“ Newt shut his mouth, obviously searching his words and Heather waited for him to continue. She rubbed her arms in an attempt to warm herself up, for the air was cold at night. “I just-“ Newt continued but stopped again.  
“What is it Newt?” She whispered again, giving him a concerned look.  
“Why are you whispering? We’re alone here,” Newt pointed out, making her blush.  
Heather shrugged it off and gestured him to go on. He probably thought she would just forget about it because Newt seemed unease suddenly.  
“I- I just wanted to spend time with you.” He swallowed with difficulty. “I like spending time with you.” His eyes avoided hers, he stared at his own hands fumbling with each other as if it was the most fascinating thing ever. Again, his honest confession made her heart flutter.  
“I like it too,” she said, making him look up. “Do you wanted to tell me anything in particular?”  
“No I- I really just wanted to be with you. And I wanted to show you something,” he smiled and pointed to the horizon. Slowly the sky was lightning up, the darkness of the night being chased away by the rising sun. To be honest it just as beautiful as sad, for the spectacle was breathing taking, but all they could see was the never ending maze deploying before them.  
“It’s incredible,” Heather gasped at the sight.  
“Yeah you are,” Newt said, causing her head to snap towards him. “I mean, yeah you’re right, it’s –it’s beautiful,” he stuttered out, blushing so hard he could feel his cheeks heat up. Luckily it was still too dark for Heather to notice anything. She smiled as an answer, though she understood perfectly what he said, be it a slip of the tongue or not. Newt usually wasn’t like this, he wasn’t shy or hesitant. Newt was a decision maker, a good runner, a tough guy who you could rely on, slightly flirty and sarcastic, but not one bit timid.  
“It's time to get ready,” he pointed out after a while, sighing deeply in regret when he saw the first runners walk across the glade. Heather nodded silently and both of them climbed down the ladders without saying a word, just enjoying a bit more of the calmness o f the morning, when almost no one was around.  
“Hey,” she called him, making Newt turn around. As soon as he was facing her, she threw her arms around him, snuggling really close. When he got over the surprise, Newt hugged her back, nuzzling his face in her hair and breathing in her scent. Heather, in Newt's opinion, was the only thing that smelled good around here, and he never denied an occasion to appreciate her soft scent, especially if it gave him a chance to touch her hair. It was a gentle gesture that relaxed both of them whenever they were feeling down.   
“Heath?” Newt spoke up, breaking the silence.  
“Uhm?” She looked up and they began to walk towards the doors again.  
“Just so you know, you've always been my favorite person here, those shanks cannot compete,” he told her, shooting her a bright smile and causing her to chuckle. “Plus, they smell terrible.”  
At his words, Heather began to laugh. “Now, that is one fine compliment Newt!” She managed to say in between her laughter. “But I gotta say that I like you best, too.”  
A smile appeared on his face, though it was tainted with a bit of something that Heather couldn't quite recognize. None of them added anything after that and simply walked towards the others, ready to run the maze. Once again.  
   
*  
   
Heather wipe the sweat away from her forehand and checked on her wrist what time it was. As always she was pretty good in time, almost half an hour early. It was something she took the habit to do, be early. Just in case anything happened and she'd need more time to make it to the doors before they close. But when nothing happening, like today, she didn't go straight back to the glade, she joined Newt in his section and they ran back together.  
So that's what she did, expecting to find him somewhere in the corridors nearby the doors, but she couldn't find him today. Did he go back without her? No, he never forgets, he must be running a little late. She'd just walk around for five more minutes and then if he's still not here, she'd go back and see if he's in the glade. Heather refused to think about what she would do if he wasn't. He had to be there. No other option.  
“Newt?” She called every time she turned around a corner. “Newt?!” After a couple of minutes and passing twice in front of each corridor, Heather began to shout louder. Worry was creeping into her heart and she quickened her pace, feeling her heart rate accelerate along. Only twenty minutes left. She should go back. It's the safest thing to do. How stupid she'd look if she got all worked up and it turned out that Newt was sitting in his hammock in the glade all this time!  
Suddenly, something caught her attention.  
From the corner of her eye, she saw a vague form on the ground, and her entire body tensed up at the thought that maybe she'd have her first encounter with a griever. She sighed in relief when she saw that it was way too small to be one of the horrendous creatures, and she turned round the corner, jogging to the unidentified form laying there.  
It didn't take long for her to recognize what it was though. Who it was.  
Heather would recognize that blond hair anywhere, and when it hit her that it was Newt laying there, probably unconscious, she sped up, dashing through the high walls until she reached him. Her heart was beating so fast that it must have broken speed records and it throbbed in her whole body, the beats echoing in her head and ears and deafening her to the point where she was momentarily disoriented when she stopped running.  
“Newt! NEWT!” She shouted, grabbing him by his shoulders and shaking him, trying to make him react. But his eyes remained closed. A shrilling sound was piercing in her head. Heather had to calm down, she knw it, she wouldn't be any help if she gave in to panic, she had to stay focused. Leaning down, she placed her head on his chest, her ear right above Newt's heart, to try and see if he was alive.  
“Please, don't be dead, please, please...” She repeated like a prayer as she struggled to slow down the pace of her heartbeats and hear something. But it wouldn't calm down, and she felt as though her heart was about to jump out of her chest or drop down into her stomach any time. After almost one minute of listening closely without any result, she finally heard something, but she couldn't trust herself.  
“Newt! Newt, ya hear me? Please, if you hear me do something, say something or just squeeze my hand, do whatever!” Her eyes were so watery that her vision was troubled. Although she aggressively tried to swallow back her tears and wiped away those who escaped, everything was still blurry around her.  
“What happened? What on earth, hap-” she kept rambling to herself until she noticed the ivy intertwined in Newt's left hands and the leaves stuck in his shoe. Looking up, Heather frowned in confusion. There was a place on the wall here all the ivy was ripped off and hanging above them in a weird shape that couldn't possibly be due to nature. Newt was up there.  
“I swear Newt, if you die on me, I'll kill you with my own hands!” She groaned in frustration, panic letting place to anger. Heather wasn't stupid, and it jumped to her eyes as soon as she laid eye on that shuck wall. The ivy didn't go all the way to the top, which meant that Newt had no intention of climbing to the top to try and escape, or see the maze and what was beyond. He actually climbed because he was planning to go up to a certain point. And then what?  
He jumped.  
It was the only logical explanation.  
But she didn't have time for that. Fifteen minutes left before the doors close. And she couldn't leave Newt here. Now that she gathered her thoughts she tried again to see if Newt was giving any sign of life.  
“Please, don't be dead, please please, don't Newt. I need you, you can't just leave me here, please...” She cried out painfully, the words burning her throat like white-hot iron. “Why did you do that, Newt? Why didn't you come to me? Don't do that, please, you have to live!”  
This time Heather placed her hand over his parted lips to see if he was breathing. Something tickled her palm and she almost cried in relief. There was no more time to play the Doctor. Grabbing Newt by his shoulders, she put him up and leaned him against the nearest wall.  
“C'mon, we have to hurry. I'm not letting you die here, not a chance,” she groaned as she turned around. After firmly locking Newt's arms around her shoulders she lifted him up, carrying him as though she was giving him a piggyback ride and getting a solid grip on his legs so he wouldn't fall off her back when she began to run. Or at least, walk fast.  
Luckily enough, they were pretty close to the doors, and everyone was already there, gathered around the doors and shouting at her. But it was so hot, and Heather ran all day and her heart was still missing beats and quickening every now and then when she remembered to go faster and faster because there wasn't any time left. She could barely hear what they were all shouting, for her ear were whistling and her vision was stained with black dots. The sun hit hard, it made her sweaty and dizzy, and suddenly, it became difficult for her not to collapse on the floor, while Newt slipped off her back, slowly but surely. She needed to have a rest, to sit down just a second or two, but the reasonable side of her knew there wasn't a chance they'd make it if she did that, so she blinked a couple of times, trying to recover her vision and continued to walk.  
God damn that stupid rule that says that nobody can go into the maze! Couldn't they see she needed help? Would they all let Newt and her die in the maze without lifting a finger?  
The ground began to shake under her feet and Heather tripped over and fell on the floor as a loud thud shook the whole glade and dived it into silence. The doors began to move within the following second and without even noticing or knowing where she had found the strength to do so, Heather was standing straight and she had Newt's arm around her shoulders, while her own arm supported Newt's weight, looped around his waist and dragging him toward the glade.  
Again, exhaustion and the heat got to her and Heather momentarily lost her eyesight, but she kept walking. She would only stop when she hears the sound of the doors closing completely, not before. The only thing stronger than her state of utter weakness was her determination to never let down Newt. No, she couldn't fail him.  
“YOU CAN DO IT!”  
“Heather! Just a little more! Do it, just shucking do it!”  
“FASTER! You're almost there!”  
“What happened to Newt?!”  
The voices became clearer as they approached but be she damned if she knew who they belonged to. Her entire body was numb, the only thing she felt was the burning feeling of her tired muscles still working and trying to get them both out of there before it was too late, and it brought tears to her eyes, not making it any better.  
Eventually, there was a loud thud of stone hitting stone behind her and she fell down, along with Newt's unconscious body. When her head hit the ground, Heather blacked out.  
   
*  
   
When she opened her eyes, Heather woke up like someone who almost died from drowning, her eyes shot open and her lungs searched for air, making almost painful to breath. Her first instinct – and she agreed that it was stupid – was to sit up, but she fell back down, dizzy.  
“Heather, you're awake.” She head a voice say and looked around. Jeff just entered the tent. She was in the Medjacks' tent. “Lay down,” he told her, causing her to groan.  
“What happened?” She asked, her voice sounding oddly raspy, as if she hadn't spoken in a while. She rubbed her temples, finding it weird that she didn't have a headache, the last thing she remembered was her head hitting the ground.  
“You blacked out from exhaustion and dehydration,” he answered briefly, not getting into details. Jeff gave you a stack of clothes and places a plate full of Frypan's special omelet.  
“Now eat and shower, you'll feel better soon,” he commanded and stood up, ready to leave.  
“Wait! How long have I been unconscious?” She asked right before he stepped out of the tent. The sun seemed to be high in the sky, so she must have been asleep for a while.  
“A day. I said, eat, shower and rest. Got it shank?” He raised an eyebrow, showing that no wasn't the answer. “By the way...” he added before leaving. “We're all glad you made it.”  
Heather wanted to ask if Newt was okay, if he was awake. She wanted to see him, but first, she had to eat and shower and then, maybe she'd find him if they allowed her to see him. And shuck it if they don't, she was going to see Newt, no matter what.  
After finishing her plate and getting dressed, Heather sneaked out of the tent. She didn't know where to go, since Newt wasn't in the Medjacks' tent with her, where could he be? And who would tell her? No Jeff, or Clint, and definitely not Nick or Alby, they'd both tie her to her bed if they found out she sneaked out even though Jeff clearly told her to stay in best and rest.  
Then, she saw a bunch of curly hair and got an idea. Heather grabbed Chuck by the arm and dragged him behind the Homestead, where no one could see them.  
“Heather! What are you doing, you shouldn't be there!” Chuck rambled when he saw her. “Alby went to see you but you weren't in the tent, he's gonna kill you!”  
“Calm down Chuck, I just want to see Newt, do you know where he is?” She urged him to answer. Now that the others knew she sneaked out, they were going to look for her, and the first place they'd go was where Newt was. She'd have to wait until they checked there, so she could see him without being interrupted. They had a lot to talk about. Chuck must have seen it in her eyes because he eventually gave in. “He's in Nick's room. They didn't want to let you two together before they knew what happened. Please, don't make me say anything more, I'll get into trouble,” he asked her, obviously a little scared of Nick and Alby.  
“It's okay, you've said enough, go!” Heather let go of his arm and the little boy ran away and went back to work, looking over his shoulder as if he was guilty of a terrible crime. Heather smiled faintly before being snapped out of her thoughts but the sound of the front door of the homestead being smacked open.  
“Where the shuck is she?!” Alby shouted. Apparently, they already visited Newt.  
“I don't know, but we'll find her eventually,” Nick said, his tone as calm as always. “Just go back to work, she'll show up sooner or later.”  
Perfect, she thought.  
The way Nick's room was silent, nothing but Heather's quick breathing was disturbing the silence and when she entered the room, closing the door behind her, Newt didn't see her right away. He was laying on the bed, facing the opposite of the room, back to her.  
“Newt,” she gasps almost inaudibly. But that small whisper could have as well been shouted for it was the only sound she made, making Newt jump in surprise and turn around to see her. He recognized her immediately, not even hesitating when he heard that worried tone of hers.  
“Heath! What are y-” But Newt was shut up by Heather's sudden gesture. She dived towards him and sunk in his arms, holding him so tight that she feared to crush him in her embrace, but she was so happy to see him. Words were pointless by now and Newt placed his arms around her body and pressed her even closer, as if he wanted her to melt into him by doing so. There was nothing on the planet Heather would rather be doing right now than holding Newt and seeing him safe and sound. The blond boy rubbed her back and buried his face in the crook of her neck while she did the same, not letting go even a bit. The gesture by itself was enough for both of them to understand that the other was fine, they didn't need to say anything, although Heather felt like she could burst in tears and ramble to no end about how inconsiderate it was to do what he did, but right now she didn't want to. All she wanted to do was to hold him. They stayed in each other's arms for so long that they both lost track of time.  
“Thank god, you're alive. I was so worried Newt, so worried....” Heather uttered after breaking apart. Newt's hand lingered on her cheek and when he saw her glassy eyes, ready to shed a tear, he wanted nothing more than see her smile again. “I thought... I thought-” She struggled to find the words, her voice cracking every time he tried to say it.  
“I know, I'm sorry Heath... If only you knew how sorry I am,” Newt sighed, powerless. Yet she smiled through her tears, which began to flow freely.  
“But you're alright now, that's all that matters,” she said, grabbing Newt's hand which still cupped her face and placing a kiss on his knuckles. “Ar you hurt?”  
“Erm, I broke my ankle and I have a few bruises, but Clint and Jeff are going to stitch me us just fine, don't worry 'bout that, love,” Newt shrugged it off. He seemed abnormally fine for someone who jumped off a wall in order to end his life a few hours before.  
“Tell me what happened,” Heather demanded, earning a stern glare, imbued with sadness. “And don't you dare lie to me, I saw the ivy.” A panicked expression painted itself on Newt's face.  
“Did you tell anyone?” He asked, suddenly scared.  
“No, no I didn't speak to anyone. I wanna speak with you, I wanna know what the shuck crossed your mind! And I- I want you to promise me you'll never do it again.”  
Newt looked away, almost seeming mad, though their hands were still locked together.  
“Don't make me do that. Do I really have to explain it? Not to you Heath, I don't think so...”  
“You think I'm not aware of your misery? I see it Newt! I know just well how much you hate that place, I know you're in pain and desperate, and you bottle up all your feelings because you feel like you should show the example! I know you better than myself and I cannot understand how you ended up doing something that selfish and reckless!” Heather burst in... in anger? No, in frustration. “Why would you do that Newt? What did I do wrong for you to try and kill yourself? For you to leave me alone in this shuck place!”  
“Heather please...” He tried to sooth her down but she was beyond that now and she turned her face away from him to hide her tears. She never wanted him to see her cry, but it was stronger than her, she couldn't help it. “I'm sorry.”  
“I know you're sorry! I don't care! I wanna know why!” She pleaded him, diving her eyes in his after wiping away the treacherous tears staining her cheeks.  
“I...” Newt started, at loss for words, he who always seemed to at ease with manipulating them. “Everything. The place, the maze, the routine settling in, the pressure of not making it back in time, the fear of ending up face to face with a griever, the frustration of never finding anything, the silence driving me slowly crazy, and-” He stopped himself. “Yeah, all of that. Everything.”  
“No, tell me what you were going to say. “And” what?” Heather insisted, not dropping the subject that easily. Newt put both his hands on his face and rubbed it, his thumbs rubbing his eyelids, as if he just said something he shouldn't gave. But he was so tired, he simply didn't think twice before speaking:  
“You, Heather. You.”  
Taken aback, the girl opened her mouth to say something, then closed it, then she frowned and finally, she decided to wait for him to resume speaking.  
“I wanna be with you, and I can't, it's killing me,” he explained, confusing her.  
“C'mon, what are you talking about? You can be with me all you want, I'm here right now!”  
“That's not what I meant...” He sighed deeply. “You don't know it but when you came here, the first night, Nick gathered all of us and forbid anyone to lay a finger on you. You're off-limits,” Newt grumbled.  
All of this was giving her a headache.  
“Okay, okay, stop!” She said, gesturing him to make room for her. Newt seemed confused but he did as told and shifted to the left so Heather could sit next to him. “I think I got it, now can you please not think about Nick anymore when you're with me?” She requested him and Newt nodded, still unaware of where this was going. “Listen to me.” Heather cleared her voice. “You are the only thing here that prevented me from doing what you failed to do last night, okay? I hate this place and I hate what the Creators did to us, but sometimes, when I'm with you, I feel as though I could thank them. Just because I got to know you. Now, how stupid is that, ugh? But once again, you make me live through the day, you keep making me smile everyday, though I wake up the morning, wondering how the hell I'm going to survive the day. So, I know what you're going through, okay? Just please, don't act so thoughtlessly ever again. Because I'm here for you, I'll always listen and support you, I will let you shout at me, cry your pain out, cuddle your sorrow away, watch every damn sunrise you want, whatever it takes. But please, please, promise you won't attempt such a thing ever again. Suicide ain't a solution. It just prevents you from getting the chance to find one,” she finished and Newt was staring so deeply at her that she wondered how the hell he didn't burn a hole right through her head with this single look.  
“I'm useless Heath. It's not where we belong. What do I do?” He asked on the verge of tears.  
“You keep hoping we get out of here one day. I don't know when, but we'll get out. And you are not useless, you are needed. I need you Newt. I could do without the others, I could do without the supplies, and the shelters, the Medjacks', and everything else, but I need you. And... not just like a friend,” she said the last part hesitantly, blushing a bit.  
“Oh god,” Newt whispered, laughing slightly. “I've been postponing this conversation for so long, I don't even know what to say anymore.”  
“For how long exactly?” She asked, out of curiosity, thinking of all the times he's been flirting restlessly with her, and calling her 'love'.  
“I don't know, I'd say about five minutes after you showed up,” he confessed, shooting you a smile.  
“Newt,” Heather stated in all seriousness. “You really are the shuckiest shuck faced shuck there ever was, you know that?” She rolled her eyes at him, enjoying his startled face when she leaned in and kissed him. At first, Newt was so surprised that he didn't kiss back, but when he processed what was happening, his hands moved up behind her neck and he responded to the kiss, deepening it. The kiss lasted just long enough for them to want more, but they parted before anything happened, not taking their hands off of each other yet.  
“And I don't care about what Nick said. It was two years ago, he probably forgot about it,” she laughed.  
“How long has it been?”  
Heather's head snapped to the door to see who said that but they were still alone.  
“What is it?” Newt asked, following her gaze.  
“Nothing, I thought... never mind, I must have heard wrong,” she said, feeling Newt's eyes on her.  
“'bout five hours. She was in pretty bad shape, give her time.”  
“We don't have time.”  
Once again, Heather looked around to see where it came from, but the room was completely silent apart from her accelerating heartbeat. What was happening.  
“Heather?” Newt asked. “What do you hear?”  
“Talking. Someone talking, but I don't know... it sounds like they are far away,” she tried to explain, looking at him. Suddenly, the room disappeared. In fright, Heather jumped off the bed.  
“Do you- do you see that? Tell me you see it!” She turned to Newt, looking for help, but he simply looked more lost, obviously not seeing what was happening around them.  
“Heather you're scaring me,” Newt spoke up, powerless.  
She didn't answer and instead looked down and screamed, falling back on the bed. The floor beneath them was not there anymore. A big black abyss surrounded them as if they had just been swallowed by darkness.  
“Heather!”  
Her body tensed up. This time is didn't sound far away. It came from behind her. Newt was looking at her, his lips parted.  
“Heather,” he said. Bu it wasn't his voice. Heather knew Newt's voice just like she knew the sound of her heartbeat. “Wake up, shank!”  
A throbbing pain suddenly made her bring both her hands on her temple, making it feel as though her brain was shrinking inside her skull. Short of breath and utterly panicked, Heather opened her eyes, only to see that everything had disappeared. Newt, the bed, the room. Everything. She tried to scream but not a single sound came out of her throat, she was surrounded in silence and darkness, to the point where she curled up in a ball and prayed for help.  
And suddenly, a bright light blinded her and she had to cover her eyes with her hands.  
She was screaming her lungs out.  
Several hands were pinning her against the mattress she was laying on and she kept screaming like death itself was after her. Hot tears were tumbling down her cheeks and the only thing she could clearly distinguish was the blinding rays of the sun, high in the sky, though a few minutes ago, she would have sworn it was the middle of the night.  
“Heather! Calm down! Jeff, the syringe!”  
Formless shadows were surrounding her, all keeping her firmly on the bed. She recognized the voices.  
“Jeff, Clint, hurry up, we can't hold her any longer!” Nick shouted, making them quicken a bit. Heather didn't understand why they couldn't hold her any more, but when she looked down, she saw her body move. It was as if she had lost control of her body, and it was convulsing on the mattress. It only made her cry harder.  
“Noooo! NOOOOOO!” She eventually heard her own voice pierce her ears. “No, please don't, please please, don't do that!” She cried out, begging them, yet none of them seemed to notice it.  
“Sorry Heath, it's for your own good...” Alby's voice said calmly next to her. With both his hands he pinned her arm against her side, keeping it straight.  
“STOP! Alby, Nick! NOOOOO!” She screamed even louder if that was possible. “Newt! Where's Newt?! What happened?” Heather didn't know how she brought those words out of her sore throat but as soon as she did, everybody around her stilled. Suddenly, she felt something in her elbow. Jeff had stung her.  
“What...?” She wanted to speak but her head was spinning and she could feel her muscles relax weirdly. What did they gave to her? She was growing numb, bu she had to know...  
“Sorry Heath,” Jeff mumbled before walking away. They all let go of her, expect for Alby.  
“Newt...” she whispered, barely managing to open her mouth enough to say that. “Newt... is he?”  
Alby didn't even blink when he said:  
“It was already too late when you brought him back.”  
And that's when Heather felt the world give ay under her feet, crying herself to sleep, she begged for the medicine to work faster so she could forget what she just heard.  
“Newt's dead.”


End file.
